


Renaître et recommencer

by malurette



Series: si les sentiments aussi vivent, meurent et se réincarnent [2]
Category: Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte | Please Save My Earth
Genre: F/M, Gender Identity, Other, Reincarnation, Two Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Accepter sa réincarnation, c'est aussi pouvoir se détacher du passé et avancer.
Relationships: Enju/Gyokuran (Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte), Enju/Shusuran (Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte), Kokushou Sakura/Nishikiyori Issei, Nishikiyori Issei/Ogura Jinpachi
Series: si les sentiments aussi vivent, meurent et se réincarnent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018351





	1. On raconte...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un si long voyage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844605) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> (quand j'avais 16, 17 ans, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la relation entre Issei et Sakura - berk hétéronormativité ? - mais depuis que je shippe Shusuran/Enju et que j'ai une vision différente sur le genre, l'identité, et tout ça, bah... finalement ils me plaisent bien ?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On s'imagine encore beaucoup de choses sur lui qui n'ont pas, ou en tout cas plus, lieu d'être.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Si les sentiments évoluent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Issei/Jinpachi, Issei/Sakura  
>  **Genre :** chara/relationship study?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « rumeur » d’après =7_liens  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Issei et Jinpachi sont liés depuis le début de l’adolescence. Ils étaient déjà amis, parmi d’autres garçons du collège, avant de s’apercevoir qu’ils faisaient chaque nuit des rêves identiques. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ça se sache ! Jusqu’ici ils n’avaient eu aucune arrière-pensée à se les raconter, mais maintenant, ils évitaient devant le reste du groupe. Ils se rendent compte tout à coup qu’en fait, c’est un peu louche des garçons qui comparent leurs rêves, et ensuite, ben… ça a terriblement l’air qu’ils soient des âmes-sœurs, non ? mais c’est difficile à admette.  
Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je sais que je suis un garçon, et wow avec un regard extérieur je comprends que tu étais amoureux de cette fille, elle est si belle… Peut-être que Gyokuran te ressemble mais moi je suis moi, je ne suis pas cette Enju.  
Et comme c’est excitant, de vivre ce feuilleton surnaturel chaque nuit ou presque, et amusant de comparer les deux points de vue, même si c’est un petit peu perturbant… oh allez ils en arrivent à l’âge où même le perturbant ça devient amusant et excitant, de se mettre au défi d’aller voir jusqu’au bout, he bien, forcément, ils continuent à se raconter, à s’investir, ils deviennent très, très proches. 

Le matin où ils font _ce rêve-là,_ wow ! et comme par hasard c’est là que Sakaguchi les surprend, aïe, ça pourrait lancer la machine à rumeurs. Elle se méprend d’ailleurs mais respecte ostentatoirement leur vie privée ! Elle n’ira pas le crier sur tous les toits, elle est tellement timide, elle compte bien ne pas attirer l’attention sur elle-même. Elle n’est pas non plus du genre à exiger bruyamment des autres qu’ils respectent une tierce personne et ainsi attirer l’attention sur eux non plus  
chut chut chut, c’est un secret. Honteux ? non, mais un secret quand même. 

Des années plus tard, leur aventure finie, impossible de se défaire cette vieille réputation. Ils ont beau avoir leur propre vie maintenant, la précédente leur colle à la peau. Faire admettre à leur petit groupe qu’Issei est bien un homme, qu’Enju est en paix, qu’il n’est plus elle, et qu’il aime Sakura ? ils acquiescent mais ne le croient pas entièrement.  
Parce qu’en plus il est coiffeur et qu’il se traîne un reste de manières, les autres s’imaginent que cette relation avec Sakura c’est un arrangement pour se cacher d’être… autre chose. Qu’il a bien de la chance d’avoir une amie compréhensive, mais est un peu dommage pour elle mais comme on se souvient de Shusuran comme n’aimant pas beaucoup les hommes, n’aimant pas vraiment qui que ce soit sauf Enju…  
Mais non, non. Non seulement il a renoncé à Jinpachi ; mais ça n’est plus son genre. Il ne va pas mentir : à une époque, oui. Mais ses sentiments ont changé. Il ne va pas dire « plus du tout, plus jamais », parce qu’on ne sait jamais. Mais c’est Sakura qu’il aime désormais, c’est Sakura sa femme, c’est avec elle qu’il a choisi de continuer cette vie-ci. 

Malheureusement après plusieurs années de mariage et toujours pas d’enfant, on voit ça comme s’ils ne le "faisaient" pas. Qu’en savent-ils ? Ça n’est pas faute d’essayer pourtant, mais ça ne les regarde pas, ils ne vont pas étaler ça non plus devant tout le monde, ils en souffrent déjà bien assez, si en plus il fallait se justifier…  
Oh, et puis zut, vraiment.  
Issei et Sakura savent qui ils sont, qui ils aiment, ce qu’ils espèrent, et les rumeurs ne devraient plus les concerner.


	2. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n'est pas question qu'elle l'ait "rendu normal" ou quoi que ce soit, c'était son propre cheminement, mûrement réfléchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De leur plein gré  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sakura x Issei  
>  **Genre :** chara/relationship study?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « 3. étreinte » d’après =7_liens  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

La première fois qu’Issei couche avec Sakura, une fois qu’il croyait être sûr et certain d’être lui-même, et qu’elle aussi soit sa propre personne, et qu’il font cela de leur plein gré sans y être poussés par quoi que ce soit dans leur passé… l’image d’Enju vient quand même se surimposer à elle.  
Il ne peut pas oublier comment Enju s’est proposée à Gyokuran pour le consoler d’avoir perdu Mokuren et qu’il a accepté, en sachant qu’ils commettaient une erreur, et il était bien sûr que Sakura veut couher avec lui maintenant parce qu’il est Issei, qu’elle a appris à l’aimer tel qu’il est désormais, et qu’il doit déjà le savoir lui aussi : pas pour l’en convaincre. Et il ne couche pas avec elle par dépit de n’avoir pas Jinpachi, ni par calcul pour se convaincre qu’il est un homme, qu’il n’est pas Enju : il le sait. Ils ont déjà laissé tout cela derrière eux. Il voulait avoir laissé tout cela derrière lui, mais, les longs cheveux de Sakura étalés sur l’oreiller lui rappellent bien trop Enju… 

C’est sa première fois dans cette vie, dans son corps de garçon, c’est très important, mais c’est étouffé par des souvenirs d’une fois chargée d’émotion, dans une vie précédente, dans un corps de femme adulte. 

Il se souvient comment c’était pour elle à l’époque. Il sait, il devine, comment Sakura ressent ce qu’ils font maintenant.  
Une fois encore, il remercie Enju d’avoir veillé sur lui les premières années de sa vie, et lui répète qu’elle peut le laisser désormais. Il sait ce qu’il fait. C’est juste Sakura et lui maintenant. Et un petit plus…  
il y va le plus doucement possible. Il pressent que Sakura voudrait bien plus de fougue, mais ça, il la lui donnera après. Plus tard. La prochaine fois.  
D’abord, il prend soin d’elle, comme elle prend soin de son cœur. Malgré sa confusion sur qui il est, qui il aime, qui il désire, elle l’accepte tel qu’il est, et elle se donne toute entière aussi, sans jugement, avec espoir. 

Il accepte ce don, et il ne peut lui donner en retour que de la délicatesse, de la prévenance. Il est un homme maintenant, mais il se souvient avoir été femme. Il sait comment les hommes l’ont traitée, comment il refuse de traiter Sakura. Shusuran ne se laisserait pas faire, Sakura non plus d’ailleurs, elle saura le remettre en place s’il outrepasse une limite, elle saura demander s’il ne va pas assez loin. Mais ça n’est pas une raison ! il tient à prendre les devants, à faire les choses au mieux sans même qu’elle ait besoin de demander. Il ne leur donnera pas l’occasion de les décevoir !


End file.
